Isadora DaVita and the Goblet of Fire
by AngelCake32415
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has come to Hogwarts. What kind of mischief will the four Gryffindors get into this time? Going on a brief hiatus until I finish the first three stories.
1. Profile

_Goblet of Fire Profile for Isadora DaVita  
_

Name: Isadora Cassiopeia DaVita

Age: Just turned 14

Birth Date: August 17, 1980

Blood Status: Pure-blood

Parents: Alphie DaVita and Gavriella DaVita

House: Gryffindor

Friends: Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Harry James Potter, Amara Madison Gryffin, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Sophie Annabeth Johnson, Ginevra Molly Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan

Enemies: Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Professor Snape

Crushes: Harry James Potter

Favorite Classes: Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures

Special Skills: Metamorphmagus and Sarcasm

Goals for this year: Get top of the Class, Best Pansy Parkinson, Have my first boyfriend (Preferably Harry), Survive another year


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Fred, Nymphadora, Remus, and Sirius would still be alive.

This is my first multiple chapter Harry Potter fanfic and I hope you like it.

PS: Sorry if I'm missing a few letters in my spelling. My P, M, O, and L keys don't want to work right now.

Also tell me if you like my OC. I came up with her on the spot and just let her take her own form.

* * *

Isadora DaVita and the Goblet of Fire

I could feel someone shaking me by my shoulders, but I just waved them off and turned on my side. I was fairly aware of that same person shouting my name, but I again just waved them off. I was fully aware when I felt like I was taking a shower.

I sputtered and shot up, glaring at whomever it was that attacked me. I saw Hermione Granger (my best friend) standing over me with her wand. I didn't know whether to be shocked that she actually just did that or the fact that she had used magic out of school.

Keep in mind that this was the same girl who couldn't function without a rule book.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You didn't have to drown me!" I hissed at her.

"You need to get ready. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast done," she told me with one of her famous glares.

I glared right back and threw the blanket off of me. Muttering to myself, I peeled my soaked pajamas off and grabbed the outfit I had already set out the night before.

I decided with Hermione's and the Ginny's help on dark wash short shorts, purple graphic tee, and matching converse. I quickly brushed out my hair and pulled it into a tight ponytail.

"Don't be so mad Isa, your hair is changing colors again," Hermione told me.

I grabbed my mirror and looked to see her telling the truth. I looked like a bloody chameleon! It went from snow white to fiery red to coal black all in a matter of five seconds.

I started to take deep breaths and felt my heart stop beating so much. That was what sucked about being a metamorphmagus: strong feeling make you go wild. That sucked since I was a) a teenager b) best friend to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley and c) had a crush on Harry that I was slowly trying to get over.

I looked in the mirror again and let out a sigh of relief when it went back to its dark brown.

"What color should I do today?" I asked Hermione who was sitting on her bed and watching me get ready.

"Turquoise," she said.

I nodded and turquoise streaks went through my hair. I nodded at myself with one final look and then stood up.

"Why did you and Ginny pick out these shorts? They're so short," I complained. They knew I didn't like this kind of stuff.

"Because you have amazing legs and you need to show them off," she answered smugly.

I glared at her with my arms crossed before sighing and walking down to the dining room where mostly everybody was already eating.

I got a few catcalls from the twins, Charlie, and Bill when I sat down. Percy was giving me a disapproving look and Arthur just nodded at me from his newspaper.

"And where have those been my entire life?" Bill asked me.

"Under my tutu when I was seven," I replied.

I knew he was only joking. This is what we did when he came back.

I was so excited I could barely eat. We were going t the Quidditch World Cup! Now like Hermione I wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch, but I found it fascinating.

xxXXxx

We set off after everyone was finished eating. Bill, Charlie, and Percy would meet up with us later. Lucky for me, Mrs. Weasley was still mad with Fred and George so I didn't even get a second glance.

I had no idea where Arthur was taking us to, but I was too busy talking with Hermione.

"Harry's eyes haven't left you since we left," she whispered to me.

I slyly looked over at Harry and Ronald to see that the brown haired witch was correct.

I quickly turned my head and giggled with her. She had known about my crush on Harry since the previous year and never left me alone about it. I knew she wouldn't push me into it though.

I stood up straight and turned to Harry. "See something you like?"

Embarrassed that he had been caught staring at me; he went pink and turned to Ronald.

I giggled again with Hermione when he did that.

"Hey Dad! Where are we going?" Ron called to his father.

"Haven't the foggiest, keep up!" Mr. Weasley shouted back.

That was nice to know. We came upon an older man and a **very **good-looking young man behind him. I could see Ginny gawking at him.

"He is yummy," I whispered to Hermione.

"Arthur! It's about time!" the man said. He seemed…impatient.

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start. This is Amos Diggory everyone, works with me at the ministry," he introduced.

His last name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. The boy behind him looked like I had seen him from somewhere, but I couldn't think of where.

"And this strapping young man must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

Of course! Cedric Diggory goes to Hogwarts too and he is captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

"Yes sir," he said. I swear I could melt at the sound of his voice.

"He's a seventh year Isa! You're only thirteen," Hermione hissed.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. Turning back around, I saw him looking at me. Realizing he had been caught red-handed, he smirked at me. I smirked back at him and then looked at Hermione.

"Fourteen, my birthday was five days ago. Besides I'm mature for my age," I said and she just shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Merlin's beard, you're Harry Potter," Mr. Diggory said staring at Harry. Harry looked so uncomfortable that I felt bad for him. He forced a smile when Mr. Diggory started talking to him.

"Yes sir," he said.

"Great, great pleasure," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you too sir," he said and when Mr. Diggory turned around he glared at Cedric.

I raised a questioning eyebrow to him mouthed out if he was okay. He just shook his head and shrugged. I knew I had a confused look on my face and when I turned back to Hermione, she was smiling.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Nothing Isa nothing at all," she answered.

I was so confused. I felt like I was left out of the loop. I just shrugged and turned back.

"That's it! Just over there!" Arthur shouted.

He was pointing to an old boot that should belong in the trash. I inwardly moaned. Portkeys weren't exactly my favorite way of transportation. It was just another way for me to embarrass myself by falling flat on my butt and in front of Cedric.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late," Mr. Diggory said.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" I heard Harry ask as we knelt down by the boot.

"That isn't just any manky old boot, mate," one of the twins said.

"It's a portkey," the other finished with Fred kneeling beside me and winking. I giggled and smiled at him. I grabbed onto a part of the boot along with everyone else.

"One… two…," Mr. Diggory counted.

"Harry!" Arthur shouted, and Harry quickly put his hand on the boot.

"Three!" he finished and we were off.

We were suddenly flying through the air. I loved that feeling of weightlessness.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the roaring in our ears.

"What!" Hermione shrieked. She had obviously never traveled by portkey before.

"Let! Go!" he shouted again and I was the first to release my grip on the boot. The others followed soon after.

xxXXxx

I groaned as I sat up and spots swam in front of my eyes. I waited until they cleared before looking at the others. They were all slowly sitting up except we were missing three. I turned back around to see Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric doing this walking thing as they slowly descended.

You know at that moment I should have been scrambling to stand up to avoid any further embarrassment, but I just sat there on my butt and waited for them to come to me.

Cedric offered me his hand and I gladly took it. Apparently he underestimated his own strength and how light I really was because he pulled me up and I went face first into his chest. His **rock solid** chest. Godric, why didn't I talk to this boy before!

"Sorry about that," he apologized. I might melt because this boy is beyond hot. He was dangerous to be around, but then again I've almost died three years in a row. I liked a little excitement.

"No problem, thanks actually," I told him trying not to let my beating heart take control.

Hermione cleared her throat which made me pull away and give her a dirty look.

"Thanks again Cedric," I said turning back to the hot seventh year.

"Anytime Isadora," he said winking at me before walking to catch up with his father.

"See you at the match," Mr. Diggory said before leaving with his son.

I sighed as I watched Cedric walk away before Hermione led me towards where the Weasleys were going with her arm around my shoulders. "What about Harry?" she asked when she knew they couldn't hear us.

"What about him?" I questioned.

"The kiss?" she reminded.

I groaned as I remembered the events of last year. Besides the fact that we helped Sirius Black go on the run and we found out that a murderer had been with the Weasleys for 12 years, there was another problem that we hadn't quite yet solved.

Emotions were already running high and one day Harry and I had gotten into a little row over the broom he had gotten for Christmas. In the heat of the moment Harry might have kissed me and I might have kissed him back.

"It was just a little kiss," I told her.

Only Hermione knew about the kiss. Not even Ron knew what had happened between Harry and I. It was already pretty awkward without ickle Ronnikins spreading it around the school.

"I thought we weren't going to mention that again," I hissed.

"You two can't just ignore the fact that it happened," she hissed back.

"We already have. It was a onetime thing because we let our hormones get the best of us," I explained.

She was about to reply before Mr. Weasley called out cheerfully, "Home sweet home!"

"End of discussion," I told her.

We stepped inside of the tent and I was definitely surprised. The tent was kind of small on the outside, but when you went inside it was pretty big. There was a couch, cots, a kitchenette, a bathroom, and chairs.

"Why don't we pick our bunks?" Mr. Weasley suggested. "And Isadora your hair is pink."

I looked to Hermione for confirmation and she nodded. I groaned and went over towards the girls' side of the tent. I had embarrassed myself in front of Cedric and nobody even told me.

"It's not that bad actually," Ginny told me.

"It's bubblegum pink!" I cried.

"Not anymore, it's red," Hermione said.

I put my hands on my face and sighed. I couldn't look at myself right now.

"What about now?" I asked.

"Did you want green streaks?" Ginny asked.

"I hate being a metamorphmagus," I cried.

"You just need to learn how to control it," Hermione reassured me.

I nodded and tried to regulate my breathing. I was going to start freaking out. I looked like a bloody Christmas tree!

"What about now?" I asked after ten seconds.

"Like it was this morning," Ginny told me.

xxXXxx

I had painted a glittering green shamrock on my cheek and had green streaks in my hair. I even had a white and green scarf around my neck. In case you couldn't tell, I was rooting for the Irish.

"Look at you," Fred said spinning me around.

I blushed and smiled. I looked up and saw Harry looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Godric he was so cute and his lips are so soft. **Get a hold of yourself Isadora.**

"Why didn't Sophie come?" I asked the twins who were sporting orange, white, and green face paint.

"She's sending the summer with her uncle," George told me.

I didn't blame her. If I had found a family member when I thought I had none, I would have wanted to send as much time with them as possible even if he was a werewolf.

The twins looked like they missed her terribly though. Then again, she had a track record almost as bad as them. They were an inseparable trio.

I took their arms and smiled at them before heading off to the match with the rest of the Weasleys. I couldn't let them be all sad on an amazing night like tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Here is a shout out to AryaElf who gave the story its first review. Thank you for an awesome review.

Thank you to anyone who has been reading my story. I hope you like Isadora. Tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2

I was trying to breathe as we finally made it up those stairs. Merlin was I winded. I could tell Hermione thought the same thing. Her cheeks were red from all those steps.

We were at the top of the stadium. As we took our seats, I was leaning heavily against Fred. I thought I was gonna die for a minute.

"You alright there Isadora!" he yelled in my ear.

I nodded, but I couldn't speak in fear of letting my exhaustion get the better of me. I sucked it up and smiled. I had an amazing seat at the Quidditch World Cup! You could literally see everything.

"This is amazing!" I yelled to him over the roar of the crowd.

He looked giddy with excitement. I laughed and stood up to make my way over to my three best friends. I latched onto Harry's arm when I reached them.

He jumped, but calmed when he saw it was only me albeit he was still a little rigid.

"Relax Harry I don't bite," I told him.

He gave me a look. I knew he was referring to last year. So maybe the kiss had turned into a full blown snog. Maybe Harry might have had me backed into a wall and maybe there were roaming hands. I would never admit it to anyone, but it was the best snog of my life even though it was my first.

"Have no fear, I won't bite you in public," I reassured him.

"What about in private?" he asked.

I wasn't able to answer though because Ron yelled out, "It's the Irish!"

I just winked and smiled at Harry before cheering loudly as the team flew in. Fred and George were calling out the respective names of the team members. There were fireworks that turned into a giant leprechaun doing an Irish jig.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" one of the twins exclaimed.

Five players in red flew onto the pitch and one appeared on the big screen, Viktor Krum. A lot of the crowd including Ron began to chant his name. He was fist pumping the air.

"Good evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"

xxXXxx

An extremely large sign that had been flashing ads now said, **BULGARIA: 0 IRELAND: 0**.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The whole right side of the stadium erupted in screams and shouts.

"I wonder what they've brought," Mr. Weasley wondered leaning forward.

"Aaah!" he said polishing his glasses on his robes. "_Veela!_"

I took it the Veela were the gorgeous women with long silver hair. They began to sway along to the music that had started. The Veela started spinning and dancing faster and faster until both Hermione and I noticed Harry and Ron about to dive out of the Top Box.

It was good thing I had an iron grip on Harry's arm. Hermione tried to pull Ron away from the railing. When the Veela stopped dancing along with the music, they were brought back down to earth. I think about every man in that stadium was angry and voicing their complaints very loudly and not so nicely. Ron and Harry looked like they were about to join.

Ron was tearing apart the shamrock on his hat until Mr. Weasley took the hat from him and said, "You'll be wanting that once Ireland have had their say."

"Huh?" Ron asked stupidly, staring at the Veela who had lined up at the side of the field.

"Honestly," Hermione said when she stopped laughing. I pulled Harry back in his seat as she pulled Ron back into his. Fred and George were both staring openmouthed at the Veela.

"Where is Sophie when you need her?" I complained. I stood up and pulled the twins back to their seats. The mention of their longtime best friend seemed to bring them back.

"And now," the minister yelled making me jump, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

I gaped in surprise as a rainbow of colors flashed across the stadium. A big green and gold stream went around the stadium and then split into two parts. Then an actual rainbow stretched from one end of the stadium to the other and connected the two balls of light that had split off from each other.

The rainbow faded and the balls of light joined and turned into a giant shamrock. It started to circle the crowd with something falling from it. Gold was falling from the shamrock!

"Excellent!" Ron exclaimed and the shamrock went over us. I laughed and watched as he grabbed as much gold as he could.

"Leprechauns!" Mr. Weasley shouted over the applause of the crowd.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Fudge roared.

I tightened my grip on Harry's arm in anticipation. The game was about to start!

xxXXxx

The minister of magic let Ludo Bagman take over.

"Theeeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman shouted. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Everything was happening so fast that all I could see were blurs on the field. Bagman kept throwing out names as the Quaffle was passed around from player to player. I cheered as Troy dropped the Quaffle in the hoop and scored for Ireland.

"Troy scores!" Bagman yelled. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

Ireland scored two more times. The stadium erupted in loud cheers and shouts. I cheered with them. This was all so exciting!

Bulgaria finally managed to score and brought the score up to thirty-ten Ireland.

"Fingers in your ears!" Mr. Weasley yelled to the boys. Hermione and I shared a look as the boys all plugged their ears when the Veela celebrated and began to dance.

After the Veela had finished, Bulgaria was in possession of the Quaffle again.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova—oh I say!" Bagman roared.

My eyes widened as I saw the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch dive for the ground.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked.

I gripped Harry's arm even tighter. Viktor Krum pulled up at the last minute, but Lynch plummeted and crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch. I hid my face in Harry's arm as the whole Irish section groaned.

"Fool!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" Bagman yelled, "As trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Adrian Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie told us. Ginny hung over the side of the railing with a look of pure terror on her face. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..."

Lynch finally got to his feet and the Ireland section of the stands started cheering. Getting back on his broom, the game began again. Lynch coming back seemed to motivate Ireland. After just fifteen minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by getting ten more goals. We all cheered loudly after each goal.

At one-hundred and thirty to ten, the Bulgarians started to play dirty.

Mullet had the Quaffle and was zooming across the field towards the goal posts. I was expected another goal, but I was wrong. She looked disoriented and confused, but the referee had blown the whistle for a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing—excessive use for elbows!" Bagman roared. "And—yes, it's a penalty for Ireland!"

I smirked as the leprechauns had formed together to spell out "HA HA HA!"

Mr. Weasley and the boys all put their fingers in their ears as the Veela started to dance again. Hermione and I both erupted in laughs as we watched the referee acting odd. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing down his mustache. He was trying to impress the Veela!

"Look at the referee!" Hermione said still laughing.

"Now, we can't have that," Bagman said sounding amused by the situation. "Somebody slap the referee!"

I couldn't stop snickering as a mediwizard came out with his fingers in his ears and kicked the referee in the shin pretty hard. The referee seemed to be back and started scolding the Veela, who had stopped dancing.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" Bagman yelled. "Now _there's_ something we haven't seen before! Oh this could turn nasty!"

I thought it was slightly amusing. The Bulgarian Beaters had landed and started to argue with the referee. They made me think of Fred and George who would definitely be doing what they were.

They gestured to the leprechauns who had now spelled out, "HEE HEE HEE!"

The referee signaled for the Beaters to get up in the air again, but they refused. The referee then blew on his whistle twice.

"_Two_ penalties for Ireland!" Bagman roared. The Bulgarian fans roared with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle..."

The game started to get _really_ dirty after that. Volkov and Vulchanov started to hit just about anything with their Beater bats that weren't their own teammates. Dimitrov flew straight at Moran and made it seem like he was going to ram her. She nearly fell off of her broom and nearly dropped the Quaffle she was in possession of. He had feinted and she fell for it.

"_Foul!_" the Irish supporters all yelled at the referee.

"Foul!" Bagman yelled out. "Dimitrov skins Moran—deliberately flying to collide there—and it's got to be another penalty—yes, there's the whistle!"

The leprechauns were in the air again but instead of the usual words, they had formed a not so polite hand gesture to the Veela. My eyes widened at it. Furious, the Veela started throwing fire balls at the leprechauns. They had changed from these beautiful women into bird-like hags. It was quite a sight to see.

"And _that_, boys, is why you should never go for looks alone!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Hermione and I looked at each other and snickered a little.

Ministry officials started rushing onto the field to try and separate the Veela and leprechauns, but it wasn't working at all. They were having a full out war on the pitch!

Bagman was still announcing the battle that was happening up above the mascots though.

"Levski—Dimitrov—Moran—Troy—Mullet—Ivanova—Moran again—Moran—MORAN SCORES!"

I covered my ears as the shrieks of the Veela overpowered the Irish crowd. The people from the ministry were shooting their wands off everywhere and the game was still going on.

Levski had the Quaffle now and then Dimitrov. I tried to ignore the mascots' war below and bit my lip as the Irish Beater, Quigley, swung his bat at a Bludger, hitting it as hard as he could towards Krum.

Krum couldn't dodge it fast enough though. I heard a loud _Crack!_ As it collided with his face.

I flinched. I knew I was supporting Ireland, but that was just terrible.

There was blood all over his face and uniform. I waited for the ref to blow his whistle, but he never did. The Veela had caught his broom tail on fire!

"Time-out!" Ron yelled out. "Ah, come on, he can't play like that, look at him-"

"_Look at Lynch_," Harry yelled.

Lynch had suddenly gone into a dive, spotting the Snitch.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

I watched as he once again dove for the ground. Krum, who was still bleeding, was right on his tail. Blood was flying in the air as Krum chased after Lynch and the Snitch.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione shrieked once again. I was with her as I watched the two seekers in their dive.

"They're not!" Ron yelled.

"Lynch is!" Harry yelled.

Harry was right. For the second time in the game, Lynch hit the ground with sickening crunch. I hid my face in Harry's arm as the sound resonated throughout the stadium. Everyone forgot about the game for a second before Charlie shouted.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch!" Charlie bellowed.

"He's got it—Krum's got it—it's all over!" Harry shouted.

Krum was in the air holding the Snitch up. The scoreboard read **BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170**. The Ireland section of the crowd got louder and louder, roaring with excitement and delight. We all cheered and shouted.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman roared, who seemed rather surprised by the end of the match just like everyone else. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH—BUT IRELAND WINS—good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron yelled jumping up and down and clapping with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland was a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back. I jumped up and gave Hermione a hug. "The Irish Chasers were too good...He wanted to end it on his term, that's all..."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said. "He looks a terrible mess..."

"His nose has to be broken," I spoke as mediwizards swarmed onto the field and battled through the mascots to get to Krum.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared.

I saw the top box light up like the sun.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers—Bulgaria!" Bagman roared.

Now it was time to celebrate!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

AryaElf: Thank you so much for reviewing my story.

I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3

We had to battle our way through the celebrating crowd of Irish to get back to the camp. I think I elbowed at least 10 people in the gut.

We were all celebrating before Ron began preaching about the love of his life.

"There's no one like Krum!" he started. I rolled my eyes and inwardly snickered. Ronald was seriously obsessed with this guy. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind!"

The twins began to mock him and I didn't blame them. Ron had opened himself up to teasing.

Fred (or George) threw a flag over Ron's head. Taking it off, he began again. "He's not an athlete, he's an artist."

I snorted and nudged Hermione. "He's an artist," I mocked. She snickered.

"Think you're in love Ron," Ginny said rubbing his shoulder. That was it for me and Hermione. We burst out laughing from our spot on the floor.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled.

"Viktor I love you, Viktor I do!" the twins began to sing. Harry joined in with them. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

Suddenly I heard crashes and people screaming.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said as Mr. Weasley rushed in. When I saw his face, I knew that something was wrong.

"Stop! Stop it! It's not the Irish," he ordered. "We've got to get out of here. Now."

Hermione and I hopped up and ran over to Harry and Ron. We all ran outside the tent to a scene of full chaos. Everybody were screaming and running from these people dawned in black robes with metallic skull masks.

"Get back to the portkey everybody! And stick together! Fred, George! Ginny and Isadora are your responsibility!" Mr. Weasley told us before running off.

Now in any other circumstance, I would argue that I could take care of myself even though I was the youngest of our little quartet. However this wasn't the time nor the place to argue.

George took my hand and we all took off for the portkey. I heard Hermione call Harry's name, but Ron pulled her along. I so desperately wanted to look back, but I knew that I would trip if I did .When we got to the portkey, Cedric and his father were already there.

"Thank goodness you all are alright!" Mr. Diggory exclaimed. "Where's Arthur?"

Nobody answered because the truth was that we didn't know. He had run off after telling us to get to the portkey. When I saw that Harry wasn't there, to say I had a freak out was a _**HUGE**_ understatement.

"We have to go find him," I said.

Hermione and Ron nodded, but the twins weren't about to let me and Ginny go with them. Those two ran off, but we stayed there. I knew tears were about to come and I was holding onto George to keep myself from sobbing. I didn't want to lose my best friend.

Suddenly a ball of light was sent up and illuminated the night sky with a horrifying symbol. It was a skull with a snake coming out of his mouth. It was the Dark Mark. It was the sign of Voldemort.

George hugged my trembling figure to him and I clutched at his sweater. This was a horrible way to end the night.

xxXXxx

I sighed as we got back to the Burrow. It was great to be back and safe. The first thing I did when Harry came it that tent was hug him as tightly as possible. Then I yelled at him for scaring me like that.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She was still wearing her slippers and holding a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

She ran up to us and gave us a bone crushing hug. It was a surprise when Sophie rushed to us with her. She hugged the twins as tightly as possible.

"I read the Daily Prophet and flooed over in a second," Sophie told us.

"Arthur—I've been so worried—_so worried—_" Mrs. Weasley cried and flung her arms around Mr. Weasley. "You're all right. You're alive...Oh _boys_..."

She grabbed Fred and George and pulled them into a tight hug, so that their heads banged together.

"_Ouch!_ Mum—you're strangling us-" Fred got out.

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred...George..."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," Mr. Weasley said trying to sooth her.

He took her away from Fred and George and lead her back into the house. "Bill, pick up that paper, I want to see what it says..."

xxXXxx

When we got into the kitchen, Hermione and I made Mrs. Weasley some tea (Mr. Weasley insisted on sneaking in some Ogden's Old Firewhiskey).

"I knew it," Mr. Weasley said looking over the paper Bill handed him. "_Ministry blunders...culprits not apprehended...lax security...Dark wizards running unchecked...national disgrace..._Who wrote this? Ah...of course...Rita Skeeter."

"Who?," I asked Hermione. She shrugged.

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" Percy exclaimed angrily. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't _specifically_ stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizards Part-Humans-"

I rolled my eyes at Percy's outburst. He took his job a little too seriously. To be honest, I don't think he even knows anyone outside of the ministry and us.

"Do us a favor Perce and shut up," Bill said yawning. I snickered a little bit.

"I'm mentioned," Mr. Weasley said as his eyes started to widen.

"Where?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name," Mr. Weasley said. "Listen to this: '_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refused to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen_.' Oh, really," Mr. Weasley said, handing the paper over to Percy. "Nobody _was_ hurt. What was I supposed to say? _Rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods..._Well, there certainly will be rumors now she's printed that."

Mr. Weasley sighed and said, "Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you Father," Perce said. "Mr. Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

"I really don't think they care about that bloody report," I whispered to Hermione.

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday!" Mrs. Weasley said. "This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go, Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off..."

"Mrs. Weasley, Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig dear? No… no there hasn't been any post at all," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly.

I looked at Harry curiously. He had something on his mind. "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...think I will too," Ron said. "Hermione? Isadora?"

"Yes," Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah," I said following them up the stairs to Ron's room.

xxXXxx

"What's up Harry?" Ron inquired as soon as the bedroom door closed.

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

I got a little worried when he said that. Harry's scar hurting usually always meant bad things. Hermione immediately started suggesting books to him. I rolled my eyes. Books were her suggestion for everything.

"But—he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean—last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," Harry assured us. "But I was dreaming about him...him and Peter—you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill...someone."

I gave Harry a suspicious look. I felt he was hiding something from us. I knew he did that sometimes so we wouldn't worry.

"It was only a dream," Ron said trying to reassure us. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it though?" Harry said. "It's weird, isn't it?...My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't—say—his—name!" Ron hissed.

"He's right Ron, that seems a little to coincidental ," I told him.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry reminded us. "At the end of last year?"

Hermione lost her horrified look and snorted, as did I.

"Oh, Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't there," Harry said. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance—a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again..._greater and more terrible than ever before_...and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him...and that night Wormtail escaped."

We all sat there in silence for a minute.

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," Harry said, shrugging. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" Ron exclaimed. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!"

"Ron, not too loud!" I hissed at him. I sighed inwardly. This boy was definitely not the brightest sometimes.

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," Harry said.

"But we don't know where Sirius is...he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" Hermione said. "Hedwig's not going to manage _that_ journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said. I knew he wasn't too happy about that. Sirius was his godfather.

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry," Ron said. "Come on—three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play...You can try out the Wronski Feint..."

When will Ronald learn that Quidditch is not the answer to every problem.

"Ron," Hermione said. "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now...he's worried, and he's tired...We all need to go to bed..."

"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," Harry said suddenly. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

Hermione left the room and I went with her. She walked down the stairs muttering, "_Boys_."

I just rolled my eyes and giggled.

xxXXxx

The day for us to go to King's Cross station was just dressing. The skies were grayer than Buckbeak the hippogriff and rain poured down.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't try to drown me when she woke me up.

"We have to wake up Harry and Ron, Sophie's got Fred and George," she told me.

I sighed and got dressed as quickly as possible. It was too early to be awake. I followed her to Ron's room. She knocked on the door. I looked at her and sighed.

"Let me do this Hermione," I told her.

She moved out the way. I kicked in the door and proceeded to jump on Harry's bed.

"It's time to get up! If I have to be part of the living so do you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That certainly did the trick because Harry was fully awake and putting on his glasses. He glared at me, but I just sat down and kissed his scar.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

He couldn't stay mad for long after that. Hermione was trying to wake up Ron, but he might as well have taken the Draught of the Living Death the way he was asleep.

"Hermione, we should burn his Chudley Cannons sweater!" I said rather loudly.

He shot up with a look of panic written all over his features. I couldn't help, but laugh at him. His expression was hilarious.

"Relax Ronald, your sweater is safe but it's time to get up," I told him.

I could feel his glare on my back as Hermione and I left. Today was starting out great.

xxXXxx

The taxi ride to King's Cross station was the worst traveling experience in my life and that included the train ride with Dementors last year.

There were three taxis and twelve of us along with eight trunks, two owls, and Crookshanks. It was so crowded and Ron's damn owl, Pigwidgeon, wouldn't shut up. To top it all off Fred's trunk popped open and his Filibuster's fireworks went off terrifying Crookshanks.

We left that taxi with claw marks and scratches covering our legs and arms. I was about to feed the bird to Crookshanks and then throw Crookshanks out the window, but Hermione was giving me a death glare. Crookshanks also wouldn't touch Pigwidgeon.

When we pulled up, I jumped out and stretched my arms. It made my shirt raise up a bit and I got a wolf whistle from Fred. It earned him an elbow in the gut from Sophie. Mrs. Weasley. proceeded to pull down my shirt and start to mess with my hair.

I got her to stop so we could grab some trolleys. With our trunks loaded, we headed towards the platform. We had to go in groups so the Muggles wouldn't notice.

When I saw the scarlet Hogwarts Express, I wanted to jump for joy. I know I sounded like a nerd, but I seriously missed school. It was like home and the Gryffindors were my family.

After we finished putting our luggage, we all went back to the platforms for our goodbyes. I hugged Bill and Charlie since they were like the older brothers I never had. All of the Weasleys were like my family.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie said grinning as he hugged Ginny.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll see," Charlie said. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said.

"_Why_?" George asked impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," Bill said. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it..."

"A bit of _what_?" Ron asked.

The whistle of the train blew and Mrs. Weasley herded us to the doors of the train.

"Thanks for having us to stay Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said. We all climbed on board and shut the door, but opened up the window and leaned out it.

"Yeah thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," I said.

"Oh it was my pleasure dears," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but...well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with...one thing and another."

"Mum!" Ron said. "What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-"

"What rules?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all asked at the same time.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...Now, behave, won't you? _Won't_ you, Fred? And you, George? And Sophie?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The train started to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred yelled out the window. "What rules are they changing?"

Mrs. Weasley waved and then she, Bill, and Charlie disapparated from the platform.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

I am sorry for the false alert everyone. I made a mistake with the chapter and I had to fix it. I would also like to say thank you to **AryaElf**, **leafstone**, and that one anonymous reader who have reviewed my story. Thank you guys so so so much for the support. Without further ado here is chapter 4 to Isadora DaVita and the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Chapter 4

Thick raindrops splattered against the windows, making it impossible to see out them. The rain always made me sleepy because it reminded me of being at home with a warm blanket and even warmer cookies.

I laid my head on Harry's shoulder just as the trolley came by. I sighed and picked my head up since I knew Harry would want something. Ron's never filling stomach had already convinced him to get something.

I was hoping to snatch a licorice wand from Ron, but he only got droobles. Deciding to mooch off of Harry, I looked to see him standing at the doorway and looking at something in the hallway.

He came back in the compartment a moment later with a dumb look on his face. I looked at him weirdly.

"This is horrible," Hermione said. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security?"

"Loads according to Dad, that's what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses" Ron answered.

Harry started to mess with his scar and Hermione, being Hermione, got super worried.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar," she asked.

"I'm fine," Harry insisted.

I didn't know whether or not to believe us. Harry didn't want to worry us, but I would be worried no matter what. There were people out for his life for Godric's sake!

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this," Hermione whispered leaning closer.

We were only people who knew Sirius was innocent besides Dumbledore. Last year Hermione, Harry, and I actually helped him escape.

"What you saw at the World Cup and the dream," she told him.

"She's right Harry," I told him.

He looked up at me and I took his hand, nodding my head.

He wrote a quick letter to Sirius and gave it to Hedwig who took off in the rain. The rain didn't let up as we got closer to Hogwarts. It seemed to get harder actually.

xxXXxx

As soon as I stepped off the train I was soaked to the bone. It was the same effect for everyone else. I felt sorry for the first years that had make their way across the lake in boats.

"Come on Isadora!" Hermione called.

I looked and saw they were making their way towards the carriages. I pushed my way through the crowd and somehow managed to make it without falling.

It ended up with Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I into a carriage. We were all sopping wet and Hermione looked like a drowned rat. I probably looked like one too though.

"Where's Amara?" I asked Neville when we started moving.

"I think she grabbed a carriage with Lavender and Parvati," he told me.

Out of all of us, Amara definitely got along with our roommates best. I was friendly too, but they liked to gossip a little bit more than I liked. Hermione was just civil. If it weren't for Amara and me, they would have probably hated each other.

I couldn't wait to see Amara. Aside from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Amara was my best friend. She could spot a relationship or a possible relationship a mile away except for her own. Neville's been in love with her since Year 1 and she still doesn't know. Then again half school was in love with her. She was a pretty girl.

xxXXxx

When the carriage stopped we all practically ran to the doors to get out of the rain. And there we stood. A bunch of students that looked like they jumped in the lake and shivering. I, myself, was freezing my ass off.

"If that rain keeps up the lake is going to overflow. I'm soaked-AAHHH!" Ron shouted as a huge red thing dropped onto him.

I jumped back when it exploded on his head which was a bad idea because I fell back into Harry. Ron sputtered and stumbled into Hermione making another water balloon barely miss her. A water balloon I suspect was meant for Harry landed on my head.

I shrieked as it burst and cold water went down my back. When I tried to turn around and see the culprit, I lost my footing and went sliding into Harry once more. We ended up in a tangled mess of arms and legs on the floor.

"Harry, if you would be so kind. Please get your hand off my ass!" I told him.

"Sorry," he said moving his hand.

As soon as we were able to remove ourselves, I jumped up. Everybody else was freaking out and pushing each other so they wouldn't get hit. I looked up to see Peeves floating twenty feet about with water balloons in hand.

"PEEVES!" yelled a furious voice I knew quite well. "Peeves come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall was the Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House. She had come bolting out of the Great Hall which was a completely terrible idea. She skidded on the wet floor and grabbed something to keep herself from falling. Unfortunately it was Hermione's neck.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped rubbing her throat.

"Peeves get down here now!" Professor McGonagall growled straightening her pointed hat and glaring at him through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves cackled throwing a water balloon at several fifth-year girls who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" He aimed another balloon at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "I'm warning you, Peeves -"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and threw the last of his water bombs up into the air before zooming up the marble staircase while cackling.

"Well, move along then!" Professor McGonagall said to the group of students. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

"I really hate Peeves," I growled under my breath.

xxXXxx

The Great Hall had candles floating around and the tables were adorned with golden tableware. There were already a lot of students who were sitting at their respective tables and telling their friends about what they did this summer.

The ceiling that was charmed to show the sky was storming. I really felt bad for those first years when I saw lightning. This was definitely not the way to start off a school year.

"Hiya Harry!"

Colin Creevey, probably the most excitable boy in the whole school and he was only a third year. He always carried a camera around and Harry Potter was his hero.

"Hi Colin," Harry sighed.

"Harry, guess what? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!" he said bouncing up and down.

"Er - good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" Colin said. I didn't know if he was talking about him or his brother. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry told him.

Godric I wanted to put my hands on both of Colin's shoulders and push him into his seat. All his bouncing around was going to give me a headache.

"Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?" Harry said.

I guess he was thinking of the Weasleys who were all in Gryffindor. It would make sense, but then again there was n guarantee.

"Oh no, not necessarily," Hermione explained. "Parvati Patil's twin's in Ravenclaw and they're identical. You'd think they'd be together wouldn't you?"

He shrugged while I tried not to hold Colin still. Did this boy eat everything on the trolley before we got here!

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Hermione asked when we sat down.

"They probably got caught up in something," Harry reassured her.

"Or they did the smart thing and backed out of the job," I said under my breath.

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor never lasted more than one year. It was a bad luck position. Quirrell died, Lockhart lost his memory, and Lupin resigned because Snape chased him away. Any smart person would reject the offer.

"Who backed out of the job?" someone asked sitting down next to me.

I turned to see Amara Gryffin in the seat to my left. I smiled and hugged her. I could already see a few guys checking her out. I think everyone, but Amara thought she was beautiful.

She was model tall and all legs which she never shows off. Her mocha skin glowed and she had a dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were like a chocolate brown and I'm pretty sure every girl wanted her figure.

"No one yet," I said motioning to the empty chair at the professors' table.

"I wish they would hurry up," Ron complained. "I'm starving."

"Ron, you're always starving," I reminded him.

Thank Godric that the doors opened at that exact moment. The first years filed in and I couldn't help, but feel bad for them. They looked they decided to hang out with the giant squid in the lake. They were drenched and shaking. I didn't know if it was from the cold or from the nervousness. I knew that feeling. They stopped and formed a line facing the rest of the school.

One little boy stood out from all the rest. He was definitely the smallest out of the lot and he had Hagrid's huge moleskin coat wrapped around him. His head barely peeked out of the thing. He looked just as excited as Colin.

When he had lined up with the other terrified first years, he caught Colin Creevey's eye and gave him double thumbs-up mouthing, "I fell in the lake!" He looked positively delighted that he was gonna get hypothermia.

Professor McGonagall brought out the three legged stool. The dirty old hat sat on top of it. The first years just stared at it along with everyone else. You could hear a pin drop. Then the long tear near the brim opened like a mouth and the hat broke into song:

_A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:_

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

Applause echoed throughout the Great Hall when the Sorting Hat finished singing.

"That's not the song it sang when it Sorted us," Harry said clapping with everyone else.

"It sings a new one every year," I told him.

"It's got to be a pretty boring life, hasn't it, being a hat? I suppose it spends all year making up the next one," Ron said.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

xxXXxx

I was so glad when that was over. Not only was I bored, I was hungry.

"Now that we're all settled in I'd like to make an announcement," Dumbledore said.

The moment he started talking the room went silent. All eyes were on him because everyone wanted t know what was happening.

"This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well," Dumbledore told us. "You see Hogwarts has been chosen..." Dumbledore started to say, but was interrupted by Mr. Filch who had suddenly burst into the room.

Mr. Filch ran (or more like hobbled) up the aisle in between Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table until he made his way up to Dumbledore. Filch whispered something to Dumbledore who whispered something back. I looked to Hermione, but she just shrugged.

"Now as I was saying," Dumbledore said as he turned back to us. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event. The Triwizard Tournament."

"Wicked," Fred and George both said.

"For those of you who don't know," Dumbledore continued. "The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete." Dumbledore had a smiled on his face as he told us this. Then he went back to being serious. "Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint of heart, but more of that later. But for now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

The large double doors to the Great Hall opened and teenage girls in blue silk walked into the room. They walked in and stopped to sigh. They began walking again only to stop and sigh again Ron was absolutely captivated along with about every other male in the Great Hall. They then ran to the front of the hall and jumped to release blue butterflies.

"Blimey that's one big woman," Seamus Finnegan said. I would have said something, but I agreed with him. The woman was taller than Hagrid.

Professor Dumbledore had to only bend his head when he kissed the back of Madame Maxime's hand. Once she was sitting, her students sat at the Ravenclaw table. The boys all pretty much made up the applause by themselves.

"And now let me welcome our friends from the north," Dumbledore introduced. "Please greet the proud sons of the Durmstrang and the High Master Igor Karkaroff."

The large double doors opened up again and boys marched in carrying staffs. It was pretty cool how they spun them and when they hit the ground, sparks flew.

"Don't you think the one in the front is cute?" I asked Amara.

"I like the one behind him," she said.

They then put the sticks down and ran towards the front, all standing the line while the two guys in the front break danced.

Just then Ron's eyes grew wide when he saw the last person he expected to see walk in with the High Master.

"Blimey it's him," Ron said awestruck. "Look it's Krum!"

He was right because there was Victor Krum walking down the aisle with his headmaster.

"He's the cutest," Amara and I said at the same time before snickering quietly.

One of the Durmstrang boys blew a dragon made out of fire. Karkaroff greeted Dumbledore with a hug. Once Karkaroff was seated the Durmstrang students took a seat at the Slytherin table which Ron wasn't happy about.

xxXXxx

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ron that's disgusting," I told him.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," Sir Nick said. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?" Harry said through a sizable chunk of steak.

I looked at him with disgust. These boys were just disgusting.

"Peeves of course," Sir Nick said shaking his head which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff up higher. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council - the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin house ghost. He was the only one able to control Peeves, but I don't think anyone knew why. It was probably the silver bloodstains he was covered in.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," Ron said darkly.

"So what did he do in the kitchens?" I asked.

"Oh the usual," Sir Nick said shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits—"

_**Clang**_

Hermione knocked over her goblet and orange pumpkin juice stained the white linen. She looked horrified and stared at Sir Nicholas.

"There are house-elves here? Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," Sir Nick said. He seemed surprised that Miss Know-it-all didn't know that. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain I believe. Over a hundred."

"I've never seen one!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" Sir Nick told her. "They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning… see to the fires and so on… I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?"

"But they get paid?" she asked. "They get holidays, don't they? And - and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick laughed so much that the ruff on his neck slipped and his head flopped off dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck. I looked away from it. It's hard to eat with blood, muscle, and tissue staring at you.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he repeated pushing his head back on and securing it with his ruff again. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!"

Hermione looked down at her plate of food that she barely ate before putting her knife and fork down and pushing it away from her.

"Oh c'mon 'Er-my-knee," Ron said accidentally spewing all over Harry and making me just look at him in disgust. "Oops — sorry, 'Arry —" He swallowed his food before speaking again. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," Hermione said crossing her arms. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor."

"I don't think the house elves will notice if one student doesn't eat," I said.

She scowled at me, but still refused to eat. I sighed.

"What's going on between you and Harry?" Amara asked drawing my attention away from the pouting Hermione.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly.

"You keep looking at his lips," she whispered.

"No I don't," I told her.

"You kissed him!" she gasped.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**AryaElf: Thank you and I will. :)**

**GryffindorGirl347: Thank you so much! I tried to follow your advice and I hope I understood it well enough.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this story and I have a question to ask. Should Isadora go to the ball with Cedric or Harry? If she goes with Cedric, who should Harry go with? Review with your answer or vote on the poll on my profile. Please don't make me beg.  
**

* * *

Chapter 5

I looked around to see if anyone heard her, but thankfully they were all too involved in their conversations.

"No I didn't," I hissed.

"Yes you did," she said.

Where did she get that weird psychic ability of hers? I can't hide anything from her. First she found out that I like Harry and now she knows that I snogged him. Well actually she only said kissed so I guess it isn't that bad.

"You snogged him," she said incredulously.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked.

"No, but your silence spoke volumes and you just admitted to it," she said with a smirk.

"What about you and Neville?" I inquired.

That shut her right up.

Soon the food disappeared only to be replaced with dessert. Ron tried to coax Hermione with the dessert, but she wasn't having it. She was so stubborn.

When that disappeared, Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement.

"Could I have your attention please," Dumbledore said in a serious voice.

The entire room went into silence as our headmaster spoke.

"I would like to say a few words," Dumbledore told us. "Eternal glory that is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

I raised my eyebrow at this statement. They were going to let teenagers risk their life for _eternal glory_?

"For this reason, the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all of this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Minister Bartimus Crouch."

At that moment, thunder boomed over head. We all looked up to see rain begin to leak through the enchanted ceiling. A man appeared in the corner of the Great Hall and pointed his wand up at the ceiling casting a spell to seal the roof.

Once everybody stopped screaming and turned their attention towards the man who was walking up to the head table. He had shoulder length blond hair that looked like straw and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. On his right leg he wore a black boot while his left leg was made out of metal. But the thing that creeped me out was his eyes. His right eye was gray while his left eye was a huge blue one that spun around in its socket like it wasn't attached to anything. I shuttered a little bit.

"Bloody hell," Ron said staring at Moody. "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Who," I asked.

"Alastor Moody," Fred told her. "He was once an Auror."

"Half the cells in Azkaban are full thanks to him," George added.

"He's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days," Ron said.

"Dear old friend," Dumbledore smiled and Moody walked up to him. "Thank you for coming."

Moody nodded and he took a long drink from a hip flask.

"What do you think he's drinking?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Harry said. "But I don't think it's pumpkin juice."

Moody made his way up to the table at Barty Crouch made his way towards the students.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final," Barty Crouch told the students.

Every student in that room booed as soon as he said that.

"That's rubbish," Fred and George shouted.

"Silence," Dumbledore yelled. Everyone went quiet.

Dumbledore walked up to a wooden box and he waved his right hand. The box melted away reveling a golden goblet with a blue flame coming out of the top. He then turned to the students and spoke.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

xxXXxx

"Did you know Cedric Diggory was staring at you all through dinner?" Amara asked me.

We were currently sitting on my bed with the silencing charm around us. We couldn't sleep, but we didn't want to wake Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, like he would not turn away," she told me.

"He was probably looking at you," I said.

"No he was staring straight at you. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Do I know if he has a very sexy voice and rock solid chest? Yes. Do I know _him_? Not really" I told her.

She just stared at me with her jaw almost touching the bed. I didn't blame her. Cedric Diggory was one of the hottest boys at this school and he was of age. I was the only metamorphmagus here and I was fourteen. He and I being together is like an impossibility.

"So do you like him?" she inquired.

"Well he's cute for sure, but…" I said.

"You're in love with Harry," she finished.

"Yeah, besides Cho Chang is mad for Cedric-," I said referring to the fifth year Ravenclaw.

"And Harry is mad for Cho," Amara cut off.

I just looked at her like she was crazy. Harry fancied Cho Chang? She couldn't be serious right now.

"You should think about Cedric," she said standing up. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said before getting under my blanket and thinking about what you said.

xxXXxx

The next morning was when we got our schedules.

"Today's not bad...outside all morning," Ron said. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures-"

"With Slytherins," I groaned.

It was no secret how much the Slytherins and Gryffindors hated each other. They especially seemed to hate our little quartet. The feeling was mutual though. I was waiting for the time when I could hex Pansy Parkinson off the planet.

"And Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned.

"You should have given it up like me," Hermione said. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"Yes let's spend two hours with numbers," I said sarcastically. "I prefer the psychotic old bat."

Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to stuffing her breakfast down her throat. Apparently I am the only one with any kind of manners. This group could be so disgusting.

"You're eating again I notice," Ron said watching Hermione stuff herself.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," Hermione said.

"Or you were hungry," I said.

xxXXxx

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told us motioning to a plant that looked like giant black slugs. They were the ugliest plants I've ever seen. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus-"

"The _what_?" Seamus asked incredulously.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," Professor Sprout said. "And it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

Squeezing that bubotuber was repulsive. I kept Hermione snickering by pretending I was squeezing all the pimples on Pansy Parkinson's face. She didn't have a lot, but a stray _Furnunculus_ hex might accidentally hit her soon.

"This'll keep madam Pomfrey happy," Professor Sprout said at the end of the lesson. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," Hannah Abbott said. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," Professor Sprout said shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

xxXXxx

Hagrid was waiting outside with Fang and some crates. I could see the crates rustling. It sounded like a war was going on in the crates with all the explosions.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid exclaimed grinning. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this—Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

Hagrid pointed towards the crates and Lavender Brown walked over to them. Peering in them, she squealed and backed away.

"They can't be that bad," Amara said.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the crates. I would like to make it known that I am not a baby nor am I a squealer, but looking into those crates made me completely lose it. I glanced into a crate and shrieked.

I don't remember moving, but I ended hiding behind Harry. At that moment, I didn't care if he fancied Cho Chang. I was hiding my face in his robe.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts looked like shell-less lobsters. They were ghastly. They were pale and slimy-looking. It didn't even look like they had heads. If something has more than four limbs, I don't want to touch it. In my head I see an insect and I **hate **insectswith a passion.

"On'y jus' hatched," Hagrid said. "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" an annoying voice asked.

Hagrid looked confused and I rolled my eyes. This class was not turning out well.

"I mean, what do they _do_?" Malfoy asked. "What is the _point_ of them?"

I sneered at Malfoy and of course Pansy caught me. She glared at me and I glared right back. I felt Harry take my hand and growled before turning towards Hagrid. My day will come.

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things—I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer—I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake—just try 'em out with a bit of each," Hagrid barked at Malfoy.

I sniggered under my breath. Maybe this year wouldn't be horrible.

When Harry started walking towards the crates, I wouldn't budge. I did not want to go near those things.

"Come on Isadora," Harry beckoned.

I shook my head and stood my ground. There was no way in bloody hell that I was doing this.

He sighed and came back over to me. I had a look of triumph on my face which quickly disappeared when I was lifted up my waist and over his shoulder. I pounded on his back and kicked my feet in the air, but he had an iron grip on me. If he wasn't taking me towards those freaks of nature, I would have found this pretty hot.

"Too scared to do things yourself DaVita? Have to have Potter do it for you?" Pansy asked haughtily.

"I would retort Pansy, but I remembered that you've never even had a boyfriend. They must be repelled by that pug nosed face of yours," I came back with.

She glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her before smiling complacently. Isadora-1, Pansy-0.

Harry set me down and kept his hands on my waist as if to make sure I wasn't going to run.

"You can let go of me now Harry," I whispered to him.

He blushed and let go. Amara had to be wrong about him liking Cho Chang. She just has to be wrong about this one thing.

I looked for her to see she was helping Neville out. She looked up briefly and her eyes widened at me. She grabbed a lock of her hair and pointed towards me. I looked at her bizarrely before grabbing a lock of my own hair and seeing it was bubblegum pink. _Why do you do this to me Harry?_

Changing my hair back to normal, I got a little bit of everything and stood at the crate next to Harry's. I really didn't want to do this.

"Feed it," he told me.

"I really don't want to," I whimpered.

He gave me a look and sighed before reaching into the crate to give it some frog livers. My hand shot back out.

"Bloody hell!" I screeched.

The bloody thing burned me! I glowered at the thing inside the crate before cradling my injured arm.

Dean pulled out his hand and yelled, "_Ouch! _It got me!"

Hagrid hurried over to him with a look of concern.

"Its end exploded!" Dean said furiously.

"An, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," Hagrid said.

"Eurgh!" Lavender said again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," Hagrid said enthusiastically. Lavender snatched her hand out of the crate. "I reckon they're the males...The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies...I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," Malfoy said. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

I wouldn't tell him this, but I agreed. I think we should just kill the lot of the bloody things before they decided to kill us.

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon's blood is amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet would you?"

Hermione had to be referring to Norbert from our first year. Now I liked Norbert because he was quite adorable, but these _Blast-Ended Skrewts _were anything but. This year was going to be terrible.

xxXXxx

"Well at least the Skrewts are small," Ron said after Care of Magical Creatures.

"They are _now_," Hermione said, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

I whimpered at the thought. My hand was already burnt and it was only the first day back.

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" Ron said grinning at Hermione.

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up," Hermione said. "As a matter of fact I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

"I agree. Exterminate the bloody things before they make more," I growled crossing my hands over my chest. "Feed Pansy Parkinson to them before though."

Hermione gave me a look, but Ron and Harry were snickering. I knew she agreed though. She didn't like Pansy either.


	7. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Harry Potter. It belongs to the beautiful JK Rowling.**

**GryffindorGirl347: Thank you for your input. It's nice to know someone likes this story.**

**Okay people, I'm dying here. Isadora is gonna kill me if I don't get some more reviews. So please review and save a life (MINE!). Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Apparently I did something wrong and Merlin is cursing me for it. I had to sit at lunch and again watch Hermione gorge herself. The girl acted like she hadn't eaten in days. I don't even think she chewed it. I think she just inhaled it like Ron does.

"You're supposed to breathe in between bites Hermione," I said.

"Is this a new stand on elf rights?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione retorted. "I just need to get to the library."

"Hermione, it's the first day," Harry said. "Why do you need to go to the library already?"

She just rolled her eyes before taking off. She couldn't possibly be doing homework since it was the first day of classes so why in the world would she want to be in the library. I know the library is like a second home to her, but this made no sense.

"You guys don't think Hermione is seeing someone behind our backs, do you?" I asked the boys.

Ron choked on his sandwich and Harry slapped him on the back until he stopped. My eyes had widened at his reaction.

"Of course she wouldn't. Hermione would tell us," Harry said.

_Would she?_

xxXXxx

I mentally groaned as I walked to Divination with Harry and Ron. I wanted to ascend that silver ladder as much as I wanted to babysit those Blast-Ended Skrewts.

Professor Trelawney was a fake and everyone knew it except Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They thought she was brilliant, but then again all they could do was gossip.

Partnering up with Neville, we all sat down at the tables. I was starting to envy Amara who decided to take Muggle Studies, but it sounded so boring. This class wasn't exactly exciting either though.

Professor Trelawney came out with those huge glasses that made her look like a bug and her hair tied back with a colorful scarf.

"Welcome everyone," she said. "Today we will observe the stars…"

"Watch her predict Harry's death by the end of the day," I whispered to Neville.

He snickered a little. We all knew she had it in for Harry. She has said that he was going to die so many times that I tune her out. The lady was a fraud and even Professor McGonagall thought so.

xxXXxx

I was right of course by the time class was over. She had predicted Harry would be in grave danger which I thought was a given because we all almost died _at least_ once a year when we were at Hogwarts. We had yet to kick the bucket though.

"I can't believe that _**bat **_gave us homework!" I ranted. "She wants us to predict how our month will be and she can't even predict what day Christmas is with a calendar in front of her!"

Harry and Ron chuckled behind me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking whether they were following me or not. If you couldn't tell, I was a little upset. Why Professor Dumbledore kept her around, I will never know. There was no one in the whole castle who had _the Sight_, **no one**.

Thank Godric we met Hermione as we walked towards the Great Hall. She was absolutely ecstatic about her class. I swear the girl is bloody mental.

"Hey Weasley!" Draco Malfoy called.

I was silently cursing in my head as we turned to see him walking towards us with newspaper in hand. This encounter would not turn out well.

"Your dad's in the paper," he said with a laugh as Crabbe and Goyle joined him. "Listen to this:

_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office._

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene."_

Ron narrowed his eyes in Draco's direction. I think it was his goal in life to get everyone to hate him because if it was, he was doing a right fine job.

"Look, they even have a picture," Draco said teasing Ron even more. "Is that your mother? She could do with losing a little weight, don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes in his direction. That was just plain cruel and if he kept talking, I might pull a Hermione and punch him square in the nose.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry said.

"I heard that you stayed with them this summer Potter," Malfoy said. "Is his mother really that fat, or was it just the picture."

Harry had to hold Ron back from jumping on Draco and Hermione had a pretty fine grip on me. The coward needed his teeth knocked in and I was more than happy to oblige.

"I find it a little pathetic that you keep track of where we are Malfoy," Harry spat. "Is it because you are still in love with my sister?"

"Shut it Potter," Malfoy retorted.

"By the way," Harry said. "I saw your mother at the World Cup. I was wondering; does she always look like she has got dung under her nose or is that just when she's with you."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my mother!" Draco snarled.

"Then shut your mouth," Harry said.

We started to walk in another way, but stopped when we heard a BANG explode behind us. Draco had thrown a spell and nearly hit Harry in the face. Harry went to grab his wand, but someone yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Professor Moody said and there was another BANG.

A pure-white ferret scurried on the ground where Draco stood mere seconds ago. Everyone in the hall was silent as they stared at the terrified ferret. It made a run for the dungeons when Moody yelled again.

"I don't think so!" he said pointing his wand at the animal.

The ferret flew up into the air as Moody flung it around in the air for a moment. It took me a moment before I realized that the ferret was **Draco**. After that I had to clutch my sides as they were hurting from the laughter I was trying to hold in.

"I cannot stand when someone attacks someone who has their back turned," Moody snarled. "Bloody coward."

Then he started bouncing the ferret against the stone floor as a panicked voice spoke up.

"Professor Moody!" McGonagall called. "What are you doing?"

She ran up next to him and stared at the ferret in horror. Something told me this fun experience was going to end soon.

"I'm teaching," Moody said simply.

"Is that a student?" she asked aghast.

"Yes," Moody said plainly.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and changed Draco back. He laid on the ground with a horrified expression on his face. He scurried off towards the dungeons with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

"We _never_ use Transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall scolded. "We give detentions!"

Moody mumbled some things before he walked off in the direction of the dungeons. Once he was out of sight, the whole room began to talk.

"That was absurd!" Hermione exclaimed. "I cannot believe that he just did that!"

I looked at her lie she had just caught fire. The boy who had been torturing us and called her a _mudblood _had finally got his comeuppance and she was saying it was _absurd_.

"Are you bloody mental Hermione?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"I think I'm going to like this teacher," Harry grinned.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Shhhh! I need to get that image to stay in my mind - Malfoy, the incredible bouncing ferret!" he exclaimed.

I lost it after that. I was laughing so hard that my sides hurt and soon everyone joined in. He may be psychotic, but Professor Moody certainly made my first day back amazing.

xxXXxx

Godric you can't even walk with Amara even more. I mean, I was used to the usual amount of stares she got, but that amount doubled and so did the amount of glares. Those Beauxbaton girls seemed to especially hate Amara. I guess they weren't used to other pretty girls getting more attention than them.

"You have a few admirers," Amara whispered to me.

"You need your eyes checked because they are all staring at **you**," I said.

"No, quite a few are staring at you," she reassured me. "You have captivated some of the Durmstrang boys."

"And you got the rest," I chuckled.

I took a quick look around, but stopped when I got to some pretty nasty glares. They kind of reminded me of the Veela at the World Cup.

"So how are things with you and Cedric?" she inquired.

"There is no me and Cedric. I talked to him once and that was all," I sighed.

I can't believe she is still stuck on that. Did I think Cedric was attractive? I sure as hell did, but we didn't even know each other. I actually have to ask how he knew my name?

"Isa, you're only _fourteen_. You should be dating guys left and right or at least flirt with every cute guy you see," she said.

"I flirt," I argued.

"Yeah with Harry," she retorted.

"It's still flirting and besides he is the only guy who likes me," I said.

"Cedric likes you!" she exclaimed quietly. "He was watching you when we walked through the courtyard"

"Now you're seeing things. Come on we need to plan our annual sneak out," I told her so we could get away from the stares and glares. It was really starting to freak me out.


	8. Chapter 7

**GryffindorGirl347: Thank you and I will take your suggestions into account.  
**

**Brown-Eyed-Marauderette: Your review was not too long. I love long reviews and I definitely see where you are coming from with the whole age thing, but I think when you are a teenager you'll have that crush on an older guy. Thank you for the Mary-Sue comment because if you didn't tell me, Isadora would probably become one. I definitely needed that to show me how easily I slip into that category. I will also try to get that Harry and Isadora one on one time in too.  
**

**marauderlove: I was definitely debating on whose most missed thing she should be for the second task.  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and _please_review more or review if you haven't reviewed yet.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry, Ron, and I were currently in the crowded hallway outside of the DADA classroom. The two gits had pulled me out of the Great Hall well before lunch _was even over_. They couldn't wait to get to class and apparently the other Gryffindor fourth years couldn't either. They were all their except for _Hermione_.

"Hermione should be here by now. It's not like her to be the last to class," I said looking around for my best friend.

I loved the boys to death, but I needed someone with _two_ X chromosomes. Only Hermione's genius could balance out Ron's _Ron-ness._ The boy was a complete menace to the whole female sex. I know he didn't mean to be, but he was sometimes. He had the emotional range of a teaspoon.

"She's probably in the Library. She spends all her time in their now," Harry answered.

"_Now_?" Ron laughed. "She's _always_ spent her time in there. This year isn't any different."

"Last time I checked, she didn't gorge herself and runoff at every meal," I said crossing my arms.

xxXXxx

Hermione made her appearance just as we all started going inside. Harry and Ron pushed their way through the crowd with us in tow so they could get front row seats. You'd think it was a Weird Sisters concert the way those people were pushing and shoving.

Thankfully we got to our seats before someone got a black eye. I sat with Hermione next to the boys' table.

You could hear the _very _distinct clunking of Professor Moody's footsteps as we were taking out our books. The way he eyed us, you would think he thought we were all Death Eaters.

"Put those books away. You won't be needing them," he said bluntly.

We all did as he said and the books up. I guess he was more hands-on like Professor Lupin. I certainly wasn't going to object and it wasn't just because he was glaring at me with that weird eye.

"Professor Lupin sent me a letter telling me that you all have already covered Dark Creatures," he growled. "However, you all are extremely behind on curses. So, that's what I'm going to be teaching you all about this year."

I looked to Hermione, but she looked confused too. Professor Moody's magical eye was spinning in all directions.

"Now!" he said suddenly. "I've been informed that I am only to teach you about countercurses, nothing at all about the dark spells that could be thrown in your direction at any moment. You're not supposed to be old enough to be able to take on that kind of thing - but I disagree, so I'm going to do it my way. If a dark wizard goes to attack you, he isn't going to tell you what he's going to be doing - you must know!"

If you weren't paying attention then, you were paying attention now. I can understand why he's called **Mad**-Eye Moody. He was extremely paranoid.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach," Moody told us. "But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?"

"Three sir," Hermione said in a shaky voice.

I slid down in my seat a little at the mention of the Three Unforgivable Curses. They definitely cast a few bad memories in my head.

"And they are so named," Moody said as he wrote it on the blackboard behind him.

"Because they are unforgivable," Hermione said. "Use of any one of them will," she started.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban," Moody interrupted. "Correct. Now the Ministry says that you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!"

DADA was quickly becoming my least favorite class and this was after we already had potions with the Greasy-haired Git.

"You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" Moody yelled as he wrote on the blackboard.

"No way," Seamus said in disbelief. "He can see out the back of his head."

He spun around and threw the chalk that he was holding at Seamus so quickly that we all jumped in surprise. This was definitely turning out to be the class not to goof off in.

"So which curse should we see first," Moody asked the students. "Weasley!"

Ron jumped and paled. He looked like a terrified ghost.

"Yes," Ron asked scared.

"Give us a curse," Moody demanded as he stood in front of him.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one," his voice cracking a little as he answered. "The Imperious curse."

"Ah yes, you're father would know all about that," Moody said. "Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Ron sat down with a quiet sigh, happy he got the answer right.

He pulled a spider out of a jar and I shuddered involuntarily. You don't face a forest full of giant arachnids and not have some trauma from it. I looked over to Ron and instantly felt bad for him. He had paled again and sunk down in his chair.

Pointing his wand to the spider, Moody muttered a spell, "Engorgio." It made the spider grow three times its size and I tried not to shudder again.

"Imperio," Moody said and the spider started flying around.

It was funny at first and we all laughed as it landed on people's desks and heads, but I stopped when it landed on Ron's head. He almost looked like he would cry. Then the spider flew onto my arm. I shot a fearful face at Hermione.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless," Moody said as he flung his wand again and the spider started to crawl up my arm. "But if she bites she's lethal."

I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying. Draco laughed at me, but I wasn't able to tear my eyes away from the spider. I let out a sigh of relief as it flew off of me and on to Draco's face. DADA was quickly becoming my least favorite class.

"Talented isn't she," Moody asked as everybody continued to laugh. "What shall I have her do next?"

Moody had a smile on his face.

"Jump out the window?" Moody asked as he flung the spider towards the window. Everybody immediately stopped laughing and became fearful as they watched the spider hover over the edge.

"Drown herself?" Moody asked in a quieter voice as he held the spider over a bucket of water.

Moody made the spider land in his hand before looking at us.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars?" Moody asked as his magical eye roamed the room. "So how about another curse? Can anyone else name one?"

Surprisingly, Neville raised his hand when no one else did. He looked scared and I didn't blame him.

"Longbottom right," Moody asked him.

Neville nodded but kept his head down.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology," Moody said. "Stand up and tell me another curse."

"There's the um...Cruciatus Curse," Neville stood up and said all the while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Correct," Moody said as he walked back to the desk. "Come here. This one is particularly nasty. The torture curse."

Moody put the spider on his desk and he pointed his wand at it. "Crucio," Moody said. The spider started to twitch and if it could speak, I know it would be screaming. Neville turned his head away from the spider. I couldn't stop staring at the spider and I clutched at the desk. I could hear screaming in my head.

"Stop it," Hermione suddenly yelled at Moody. "Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!"

Moody stopped torturing the spider and looked up at Neville. He was as pale as a ghost and had closed his eyes.

"… Pain," Moody explained looking out at the class. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse."

Neville went to sit down and Amara whispered something to him. She was probably comforting him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked me.

I looked up to see her staring at me with worry in her eyes. I suddenly became fascinated with the desk as I nodded.

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Granger," Moody said.

Hermione refused as she looked away from the spider.

"Very well," Moody said before pointing his wand at the spider and uttered the worst curse to be ever be created. "Avada Kedavra."

A jet of green shot from his wand to the spider and instantly killed it. I stared at the now dead arachnid. I'm not sure I could take any more of the Unforgivable Curses.

"Not nice. Not pleasant," Moody said. "There's no counter curse and there's no blocking it. Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room."

Moody hobbled forward stood in front of Harry, who looked up at him. After a moment though Moody twitched and took a swig from that flask he carries around before returning to the front of the classroom.

We took notes on each Unforgivable Curses silently as Moody lectured for the rest of class. When the bell rang, everyone tried to get out of class as quickly as possible. No one said a word until we reached the staircase and people began to talk.

xxXXxx

"He's bloody brilliant isn't he," Ron said as we walked down the Grand Staircase. "I mean he's completely demented and terrifying to be in the same room with, but he's brilliant."

"Oh yeah he's brilliant all right," Harry said sarcastically. "I'd love to see the killing curse again."

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," Ron said.

"Don't worry about it," Harry told him.

"He's beyond demented!" I said fiercely. "There's a reason those curses are unforgivable!"

"I can't believe he showed us those curses," Hermione said. "I wonder if Dumbledore knew that he did that. I'm almost certain that he wouldn't have allow Moody to show us those curses. I mean the way that it affected you guys and Neville-"

Hermione stopped when Harry put a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head towards Neville. He just stood there as he stared at the window. Amara noticed us and sighed sadly before turning back towards Neville.

Hermione walked up to him and asked in a quiet voice, "Neville? Neville are you alright?"

If Neville heard her, he wasn't showing it. He continued to stare at the stained glass where you could see it was raining. Moody barged right through us as if we weren't there.

"You alright?" Moody asked him. Neville just nodded without even looking at him. Amara was trying not to glare at him.

"Come on we'll have a cup of tea," Moody told him. "I've got something I want to show you."

Neville followed him up the stairs rather reluctantly. Amara just watched him before letting her shoulders droop. She turned away and walked to her next class.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The first week wasn't even over yet and she was being melodramatic. Hermione and I said bye to the guys as we headed off to Ancient Runes. We agreed to meet up with them at the end of the day to watch people put their name in the Goblet of Fire.

xxXXxx

I sat next to Hermione as we watched people come in and put their name in the goblet. Well, actually, I watched and Hermione read. As if spending the entire day in the library wasn't enough, she's reading a textbook.

A group of Hufflepuffs ran in pushing Cedric around. I raised an eyebrow as they egged him on to put his name in the goblet. He stepped into the age line and rolled his eyes at his friends. He turned around and placed his name in the flame.

He looked over at me and winked. I smirked at him playfully. He rejoined his friends who cheered and clapped for him.

I looked down to see Hermione smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Isadora, Cedric _fancies_ you," she said as if it was plain to see.

I sighed before giving her a look. "No he doesn't."

"He just winked at you," she said. "Don't tell me that you don't find him attractive anymore."

"Well he is pretty hot," I admitted.

She giggled a little and nodded her head in agreement. You would have to be crazy to not like Cedric Diggory. He was the ideal Hufflepuff, a good quidditch player, and one of the best looking guys in Hogwarts. He also looked _really_ snoggable.

Sudden cheering knocked me out of my thoughts about Cedric. I looked up to see tall, red-headed twins running in. Fred and George were shouting and cheering with vials in their hands. Sophie was behind them, shaking her head. Everyone clapped for the twins. They stood on the bench behind me.

"Well lads, we've done it-"

"Cooked it up this morning."

"It's not going to work," Hermione said in a sing song voice looking up from her book.

They sat on either side of Hermione and stared at her.

"Oh yeah?" "And why is that, Granger?" the twins asked.

"You see this?" Hermione said pointing to a glowing blue line drawn around the goblet. "This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it _himself_."

"So?" the twins asked.

"_So_ a geniuslike Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an aging potion."

"But that's why it's so brilliant-"

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," the twins smiled before standing up on the bench.

I rolled my eyes and watched this attempt.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up," they said before shaking the potion and intertwining their arms. They downed the potion and jumped into the age line.

After a moment of straight silence, nothing happened and everybody cheered. They pulled their slips of paper out and placed it in the goblet.

"Yeah," they said.

The goblet's fire started to rise higher than usual and lashed out at the twins, knocking them out of the age line. They sat up only to see their hair was white and they had long beards.

"But you said-!"

"You said-!"

The twins lunged at each other before wrestling on the ground.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" I cheered with everyone, but Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Suddenly everybody quieted down and Krum walked in with Karkaroff. They were so serious, I felt like they would curse anyone who smiled.

Krum walked into the age line and put his name in. He looked directly at Hermione before leaving with Karkaroff.

"Ooh someone likes you," I sang to Hermione.

She blushed furiously and went back to her book.


End file.
